Castle In The Air
by Step824
Summary: He's my castle in the air. My dream. And not just any ordinary dream, but a dream come true. But,as people say, every person has to encounter nightmares, and we're not an exception. My Ryoma-kun,we'll hold on to each other through out the nightmare,right?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I shall never own Prince Of Tennis

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

**CASTLE IN THE AIR**

Prologue

_He's my life._

_The first time I saw him, I immediately wanted him to be the one._

_The one I'll wake up every morning with._

_The one I'll smile to when the world has turned down on him._

_The one who'll I'll hold on to even at the edge of a cliff._

_The one I'll treasure even more than a diamond. _

_The one I'll love perfectly even at his most imperfect state. _

_And the one I'll sing the longest song to even when my voice ran out._

_But…_

_Will he do the same? _

_Or will he just push me away from him? _

_His attitude tells me that he'll do the latter._

_And it hurts to know the truth._

_But why do I still hope?_

_Or should I say, what is there to hope for?_

_Yes, I hoped and hoped even when there is nothing to hope for anymore._

_Every single day I look at him with the wishing he'll at least take notice of me._

_Every single night I pray that he'll suddenly smile at me the next day._

_I pray that he'll at least consider me as a friend. _

_And one night, it happened._

_And it was more than what I hoped for. _

_"Let's go out, just you and I."_

_That was the night I believed in what they called Miracles. _

_Was it just a dream? I hope it isn't._

_The next day I opened my eyes and woke up with my usual routine, I knew it was a dream._

_But I immediately knew it was reality when I saw him smile at me._

_That genuine smile that makes my heart beat a thousand times faster._

_Echizen Ryoma, it has been three months._

_Three months since the day you made my lifetime dream come true._

_My castle in the air._

_Will this continue?_

_Or will this be a horrifying nightmare?_

_Will you let my, OUR, castle fall recklessly to towards the ground?_

_You won't let that happen right?_

_I really hope you won't._

_But I want you to know that…_

_I, Ryuzaki Sakuno, shall and will continuously love you even when the nightmare shatters our castle into countless pieces._

_ -GummyBraids_

A/n: I was just really inspired with a story I recently finished reading. It was OMG! A very sad story! I couldn't stop crying because of it for the whole night. Haha! Anyway, I hope you'll like this one. PLEASE REVIEW!

I have to tell you, Echizen would be quite OOC in this story but that's just the way I want to be! OOC! Haha! At least in that way Sakuno would not be too problematic about his attitude problem.*sigh*


	2. ThreeNotSoEasyWordsToSay

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis, and I won't repeat this again and again.

Chapter One

"Three-Not-So-Easy-Words"

.

.

.

.

"Ryoma-kun! Breakfast is ready!"

Hi! It's me you're long braided girl Ryuzaki Sakuno. Have you read the prologue? Of course you did you wouldn't read this chapter if you didn't. I'm quite dramatic back there, aren't I? Geez. That's what happens when you encounter a long fight with Mr. Arrogant. And you know who that is.

Speaking of him, I wonder why he's not down yet. Hold it right there! I know what you're thinking, and I'll say no! We're not living in. I mean yes we're together but that's it. Nothing more. We're still middle school students and living in the same roof is never an option for us. Not to mention it never even crossed our mind.

I looked at the clock in the far left corner of the room; it's already half an hour before eight. This has been my daily routine after he confessed my feelings to me and asked me to be his girlfriend. Miracle? I know. And my daily routine is, I shall go to his house every morning and cook him breakfast because his Aunt Nanako has to go with Dad Nanjiro for grocery shopping. Weird isn't it? They do that everyday! Auntie once told me that it was just one of Echizen's excuses to eat what I cook in the morning. Him and his brain. Tsk.

Oh and as you had noticed, I'm now calling his father as Dad and his aunt as Auntie. Hehe. Yup, we're legally together on both sides. Well, not really on my side for I haven't told my parents yet I have a boyfriend due to the distance between us. I really wanted to say it to them personally. At first he was hesitant on us telling them we're together, but after running out on excuses on why he has to visit my house every evening, he at last complied. Yup, he goes to my house every night, we do our home works together.

"Ryoma-kun! If you're not down within fifteen seconds I would not hesitate on dragging you down here!" I shouted.

After being with him for three years, I finally earned all the courage I need to shout at him. I have to! Especially when I'm dating the Arrogant Prince Wannabe who would never back down on every fight, well not until I use my powerful puppy dog eyes. Hehe!

"Grrr!" I groaned. Here he comes again, teasing me in the morning. Geez. Does he want his girlfriend to have wrinkles on her teen age years?

I made loud steps on the floor then up the stairs, letting him know I'm coming to face him. Who does he think he is? Well, obviously he's my boyfriend. Hehe.

Finally reaching his room door, I stared at it first. Why is it so quiet in his room? Usually when we reach this situation, loud noises could be heard inside indicating that he's on a hurry. But now, it's different. And it made my heart beat faster than usual. What if something happened to him? No, I shouldn't be thinking of things like that.

Shaking my head side by side, I placed my hand on the door knob. I couldn't stop myself from being scared. Afraid. Why? For the things happening to me, I had just realized, were all too good to be true. And I'm afraid they were just a bubbles waiting to be popped at the right time. And this is the right time.

But no, I have to be brave. I have to face him, for if I don't, it only means I gave him up just because of my fears. Think positive! Perhaps he just fell back to sleep Sak!

Taking a deep breath, I twisted the knob and opened the door that divides us.

"Ryoma-kun what's ta…king…you…so…long?" I looked around the room as I stutter. My forehead creased, he's not there. All there is is an empty room, with the bed fixed, everything in place and Karupin silently seating at the bed, his wide cat eyes focused on me.

"Meow." Was the only sound that could be heard above the slow rock love song playing on his CD player. Now that I mentioned it, it was only right now that I noticed it playing. It couldn't be heard behind the door for the volume was too low, and only when you're inside the room that you'll be able the hear it.

_God gave me you to show me what's real  
>There's more to life than just how I feel<br>And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes  
>And all that I live for though I didn't know why<br>Now I do, 'cause God gave me you _

I know that song, he's been forcing me to listen to it last night, and I told him that I'll listen to it when I have time. Then just this morning, before I went to his house, I listened. And I found it very…touching. Did he dedicate this to me? Oh stop it Sak! You know he's not a cheesy person; he probably just wants to brag that he discovered a beautiful song first.

Then the song continued, but, I still didn't found him. His bathroom door is open and I could see no signs of him there.

"Ryoma-kun. Where are you? This isn't funny anymore." No…response.

_For all the times I wore my self pity like a favorite shirt  
>All wrapped up in that hurt<br>For every glass I saw, I saw half empty  
>Now it overflows like a river through my soul<br>From every doubt I had, I'm finally free  
>I truly believe<em>

"Ryoma-kun." I could feel the hot liquid in my eyes. Tears. I'm still a weak person. Even when Ryoma-kun taught me how to be strong, I still become weak when it comes to the thought of him disappearing. It was my greatest weakness.

"Oy! Ryoma-kun! If you don't come out I'll leave! Do you want me to leave! Huh? No one's gonna cook you breakfast if that happens." My voice shook, tears are now non stop streaming down my face. Did he really disappear in one swift moment? Is it already time for me to wake up from this silly dream? If it is, I'm willing to give up opening my eyes just to be with Ryoma-kun.

No. He didn't disappear. That's impossible.

Maybe he left earlier when I was cooking? Or maybe he forgot that he has early practice and ran out as fast as he could that I didn't even notice him leaving.

That's it!

I was about to turn move my feet to ran out of the house then to the school when a circular object met my lower back. I almost jumped. Gun? My eyes widened upon realization.

"Don't move."

Ryoma's POV

She was just standing there, her back facing me. Even when I couldn't see her face, I know she's in a shock. Who wouldn't be when you're in her shoes? Maybe I wouldn't. Since I'm not a very reactive person. Not seeing a person in his room? Like I'll care.

I just quietly watch her from behind, her shoulders moving up and down. Is she crying again? Hn. How many times do I have to tell to not show her weakest side on others? That may cause them to have an advantage on her. And that would be unacceptable on my part.

"Oy! Ryoma-kun! If you don't come out I'll leave! Do you want me to leave! Huh? No one's gonna cook you breakfast if that happens."

An uncontrollable smirk immediately formed on my lips. As if she can handle leaving me. She would never leave me for she loves me, it was her promise. And Sakuno Ryuzaki never failed to stick on to her promises.

Her shaking had become faster and I could already hear soft sobs escaping her lips. Here I am, making her cry again. Don't blame me! I just can't help it! We're the complete opposite, I'm strong and she's weak. Everything I do often make minor or major damage on her. Because she's weak. Yes, she's weak. Too weak that she couldn't even talk straight to persons she encounters.

And that is why I exist by her side. Her weakness is my power, the only reason I maintain my strong façade in place. I have to protect her, for without her weakness I would have nothing to fight for. I would have no reason for living. I have to be strong, for the two of us.

*sigh* Why am I saying these things to you? Maybe now you're thinking I'm not the Echizen Ryoma you met before. Well, sorry to say but, that's life. People change when they found the one. So stop nagging about how emotional I became.

I panicked when she was about to move her feet. Is she leaving me? What about her promise? Having the urge to stop her from leaving, I did the first thing that crossed my mind.

"Don't move!" Her body stiffened when she felt something reached her back. *sigh* It was just a comb for goodness sake and she reacted like it was something dangerous? Mada Made Dane Sakuno.

"Wh-wh-who a-a-ar-r-re y-yo-u?" Here comes her extraordinary stuttering. Really, no one can beat her when it comes to that.

"I'm…." Will I introduce myself? It wouldn't hurt to play with her for a while right?

"…someone who kidnapped your boyfriend?" I raised an eyebrow as she gasped. Did I say it right? Or did I just accidentally tell her that her boyfriend is weak since he couldn't defend himself with someone who uses comb as a weapon? Hn. Great way to show off Ryoma.

"You what?" Wow. Great work Sakuno. You beat the record of fast recovery from you're stuttering.

"You deaf or what?"

"M-m-may I ask wh-why you sounded j-just like-"

"Don't say that or else!" I pushed the comb just a little harder towards her back before she could even continue what she was saying. And she gasped as a response. Sorry for this Sak. I just need to find out something. I'll make up with you.

"I'll let him go but you need to answer my questions first. Are we clear?"

And she nodded. Let the show begin.

"What's his name? Tell me about him. And stop stuttering." I need to confirm things. Like if she had been faithful to me for the past three months and this would be the best way to force things out of her mouth.

"H-he's name is…"

Say it. Say it. Oh come on Sakuno! What is this? A thriller story? Now you're acting like an obsessed fan boy Ryoma!

"…Echizen Ryoma. First Year, Seigaku Regular. And he calls himself The Prince of Tennis." A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"How long are you together?"

"Well, we're already on our third month and hopefully, will still continue to the fourth."

It surely will.

"Do you love him?"

"A-ano…"

And why the hell is she stuttering? Is she having second thoughts? Stop beating so hard you stupid heart!

"Scratch that. Did you ever regret having to meet him?"

"Hehe. That is the silliest question I've ever heard. But, my answer is no. Why would I be? He's the last person I'll ever regret meeting."

Me too… The hell! Why am I answering? Maybe I should stop this, I'm just putting myself into trouble. For if she found out she'll blush again in front of me the whole day and that means no talking to her for she'll try her best to avoid me. Great punishment, ne?

I was about to put the comb down when she spoke.

"Could I ask you a question?"

I didn't response but she continued.

"Do you think he loves me? I mean, do you at least consider him as a person who'll love someone like me?"

What kind of question is that? That's the second silliest question in the world next to mine.

Sighing, I answered.

"What do you think of your boyfriend? Stupid? He calls himself The Prince of Tennis and you think he'll just confess his love to a random girl then just let it be? You know you're prideful prince more than he knows himself and it's up to you to answer that question because you know that he's always having a hard time letting the three-not-so-easy-words come out his mouth."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then she giggled. Did I say something wrong? Don't tell me I did for that was one of the longest statements I told her. And it always happens when we come in this situation, when we have to fight over our feelings for each other. *sigh* What's happening to the way I speak?

After my declamation, silence enveloped us. No, wrong. The CD I played a while ago is repeatedly playing for the nth time around. A background music, perfect.

_In your arms I'm someone new  
>With ever tender kiss from you<br>Oh must confess  
>I've been blessed<em>

_God gave me you to show me what's real  
>There's more to life than just how I feel<br>And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes  
>And all that I live for though I didn't know why (didn't know why)<br>Now I do (I finally do), 'cause God gave me you (God gave me You)_

_God gave me you_

Then it ended again.

"Three-not-so-easy-words for you too, Ryoma-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done! Nyehehe. This seems like a one-shot. But no it's not. I just want to gave you guys some fluff. More chapters to come hopefully.**

**Review for those who can! **


End file.
